lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mizu Fall
Mizu Fall was the District 4 female from Lightstone123's 399th Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Kaye Ocelote. Overall she placed 26th out of 32 tributes. Mizu Fall was voted to compete in the 400th Annual Hunger Games along with Ryan Marine, She was district partners with Trident Bekke and Fressa Saltie who won the District 4 death duel to compete in the games again and Dylan Murrow and Sheol Argos who were new tributes. Overall, she placed 70th out of 92 tributes. Personality Mizu is a psychopath. She has a monster lurking inside her soul and she sometimes lets it out and leaves a trail of destruction. She has personal problems that follow her around and never leave her. She wants to have love and can come across as flirty and seductive towards the boys, but sometimes she tries too hard to make friends and can be a bit weird because she longs to be normal. She does not like violence and has endless nightmares due to the horror she causes when her dark side takes over. Mizu just wants to save people from her monster but if she is angry, she will let her monster out to destroy anything and anyone. Looks Mizu has blue hair and bright blue eyes. She has sharp teeth. Training Score 399th Annual Hunger Games: 8 400th Annual Hunger Games: 8 Games 399th Mizu joined the careers during training and became the leader of the alliance along with Hammer Time. Mizu was then in the bloodbath but she turned in to her alternate personality, an insane monster. Mizu managed to arrive at the cornucopia when all the tributes were gone and Hammer (2) came to berate her but she tore him apart and came for Jake (1), she was close to killing him but Fenir (0) stabbed her in the back with a spear. Kills Hammer Time Allies Fenrir Amarth, Jake Locketback, Hammer Time & Kaye Ocelote Other Killed by: Fenrir Amarth 400th Mizu, like her last games dies in the bloodbath. Mizu killed Jet Flack and Zoey Proasheck. Mizu then went into the cornocipia area where her transformation started but soon ended. The cornocipa was occupied by the Aelia alliance and Annabeth March shot Mizu in the back, Mizu did not die and half of the alliance wanted to save Mizu but Annabeth stabbed her through the stomach. Kills Jet Flack & Zoey Proasheck Allies N/A Other Killed by: Annabeth March Aftermath Mizu's death had an impact on the careers alliance, she killed her ally, Hammer Time and she almost killed Jake, she was one of the last careers to die and her death lead to only two careers left. Mizu's death in the 400th Annual Hunger Games made Amaya Lovelace wonder if they were becoming as bad as the careers and she wanted to save her, Amica Belle also wanted to set Mizu free and was deeply upset when she was killed. The careers and Mizu were then piled up in a heap of bodies, unlike the other tributes. Annabeth March and Mahogany Vesta were happy she was killed because she was a Capitol creation and a big threat in the games and they did not regret her death. Trivia *Mizu was the only female Career Tribute of the 399th Annual Hunger Games. *Mizu is not related to the tribute Julio Fall. Category:District 4 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Trident Users Category:Careers Category:26th Place Category:70th Place